Our LA Boyz
by xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx
Summary: Three Girls and a Moose, what I think should have happened. Tori, Jade and Cat compete with each other to win the affection of Beck's big, handsome, hockey loving Canadian friend, Moose. Beck, Andre and Robbie become annoyed with their behavior...but are they also jealous? BORI, JANDRE and CABBIE! Please R&R :D
1. Everyone Meet Moose

**A/N Hey guys! I was watching Victorious and Three Girls and a Moose came on! And this just popped into my head, so here is my version of Three Girls and a Moose :D Please R&R**

**WARNING: RATED T for swearing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, if I did then this would have happened... **

Robbie Shapiro was currently perched on a ladder, which Burf was holding still, fixing the 'TINKLE-AID!' banner. After fixing it in place, he leaned back to admire his work with small smile.

"Tinkle-Aid" He shook his head a little. "Perfect" He started making his way down the ladder and turned to Burf, who put the screwdriver back in the tool box. "Thanks for all your help Burf"

"Sure thing" Burf nodded his head as Robbie turned to face him. "I think your awesome" He added then walked away, leaving a happy Robbie behind. Just then Sinjin walked through the school doors and smiled at the banner.

"Tinkle-Aid?" He nodded and Robbie turned around.

"Uh-huh" Robbie confirmed with a small smile.

"Well, I don't know what it is, but I'm interested" Robbie's face lit up.

"It a benefit show that Andre, Beck and I are doing at Karaoke Dokie" Robbie explained.

"Oooohh!" Sinjin nodded, while raising his eyebrows weirdly.

"We're gonna build a new boys bathroom here at school" Robbie said as he looked away with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah! The girls have three bathrooms and we only have two!" Sinjin exclaimed.

"Which is not fair!" Robbie cried.

"Yeah! It's time to flush in justice!" Sinjin smiled and Robbie nodded in agreement.

"Yup!You've got the Tinkle-Aid spirit"

"Good Luck Rob" Sinjin patted Robbie on the shoulder and began to walk off, but then turned back around. "I think you're awesome" Sinjin complimented.

"Support Tinkle-Aid! Support Tinkle-Aid! Support Tinkle-Aid!" He cheered with his hand in the air as he walked away, while other students looked at him and backed away.

"Tinkle-Aid?" Tori asked as she and Andre approached Robbie, who turned around at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Oh Robbie! We told you to call it Guys For Equal Restrooms" Andre complained as Tori fake smiled, trying to be nice.

"That's boring" Robbie said, sad that his friends didn't like the name.

"But Tinkle-Aid is gross" Andre gestured to the banner.

"Tinkle-Aid sounds like the world's worst drink" Tori added with disgust written all over her face.

"Well, it's getting us lots of attention" Robbie smiled, trying to prove his friends wrong.

Just as he said that, a group of girls walked past and they noticed the banner all right.

"Ew!/Disgusting!/Gross!" They all cried, while looking at each other and speaking their opinion.

Robbie looked down to the floor, ashamed, as Jade and Cat came down the stairs. They both took a glance at the banner and Jade walked towards the gang, while Cat still looked at the banner with a clueless look on her face

"So this Saturday night I'm gonna be appearing in Tinkle-Aid?" Jade asked as she stopped next to Andre, while Cat stood next to Robbie, who nodded in agreement.

"Beck and I did not approve the name" Andre sighed and looked at Jade.

"When my brother was little he used to have a Tinkle-Aid stand" Cat giggled, while everyone just stared at her. "It was so cute, he'd sit there all day yelling, Tinkle-Aid! Twenty-five cents a cup!" She laughed.

"I-I hope you mean he had a lemonade stand" Tori laughed uncomfortably as she looked at Cat, who just giggled.

"Nooo" Cat shook her head.

"Well, um, I'm getting kinda hungry, you guys wanna head up Nozu?" Tori asked and the girls said yeah, while Andre and Robbie groaned.

"Come on, we always go to Nozu! I wanna a hamburger!" Robbie complained.

"Yeah, I need some beef and fat" Andre added and the girls moaned no.

"Oh, come on!" Robbie said while looking at Cat and the girls just moaned more.

"We want sushi!" Cat protested.

"No, we've had sushi three times this week already!" Robbie complained and Andre nodded.

"Come on, let's just go to karaoke dokie and get a burger" Andre looked at Jade pleadingly and Tori rolled her eyes, annoyed with the boys behavior. 'We hadn't gone to Nozu three times! Right?' Tori thought to herself.

"We're going for sushi" Jade announced while looking at Andre and turned around to walkaway.

"Alright fine!" Andre gave up.

"Sushi at Nozu" Robbie sighed and they followed the girls to the doors.

"Hey!" Beck greeted with a smile.

"Oh hey!" Tori's face lit up at Beck's presence.'He's so cute when he smiles and his eyes- TORI! Remember Jade's your friend! Though Jade and Andre have been looking very cozy...hhmmm... maybe me and Andre have to have a chat about a certain dark haired pale beauty' Tori thought to herself.

"You wanna come to Nozu with us?" She asked Beck with a smile, secretly hoping he would say yes.

"Oh! I can't" Tori's smile faltered a little, but quickly returned back."My friend Moose just got here from Canada"

"You have a friend named Moose?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since Feeferdoon" Beck answered and his friends looked at each other.

"What's Feeferdoon?" Cat asked.

"Oh! In Canada that's what we call Kindergarden" Beck smiled softly at Tori, who blushed a little, after explaining to Cat what Feeferdoon was.

"Wow! That's not interesting" Jade said and Andre nudged her, telling her to be quiet. 'Ok! Now I really do have to have a chat with Andre!'Tori thought to herself as she watched them interact.

"So, where's Moose?" Cat asked.

"On the roof, taking a picture of the Hollywood sign" Beck answered, then sent Tori a small smile.

"Well, uh, we're gonna be a Nozu, if you guys wanna come join us later-" Tori started.

"Oh here he comes!" Beck interrupted as he pointed at the staircase, where Moose was standing.

"Oh hey all!" Moose greeted with his Canadian accent. All the girls gushed over him, like he was God or something. 'I thought Tori liked me! This is not fair! She's meant to like me! I-I mean, ppshhh, I'm not jealous, nope, not jealous at all..." Beck's thoughts trailed off as he saw the look Tori was giving Moose.

"Guys, this is my friend Moose" Beck introduced as he patted him on the back.

"Yeah, we know" Jade took a glance a Moose and smirked. 'Great! I nearly had my chance with her and now, this Moose has to come and ruin it!' Andre thought to himself as he watched Jade make goo-goo eyes at Moose.

Cat was giggling and smiling at Moose. 'Uggghh! Can't she see that I like, no! Love her! I admit it, I LOVE YOU CATRINA VALENTINE! I just wish I could say that to Cat, face to face.' Robbie thought to himself as he sighed.

**A/N Sorry it's soo short :( But I promise the next chapter will be longer :) Basically it's like the normal episode, but with a twist, this is just the starting :D Please R&R**

_**#RosesAreRedVioletsAreBlueILoveMoustachesSoShouldY ou**_

**_#HelloMyNameIsNiceToMeetYou_**

**_#LoveMeOrLoveMeNot..._**

**_#_****MusicIsMyLife**


	2. Tori's Sick

**A/N Heyyyy! Here's chapter 2 and I'm glad you guys like the story so far. The last chapter was basically exactly like the episode, but I added Beck's, Andre's and Robbie's thoughts. So this chapter is different...Well I hope so ;D Anyway please R&R and don't forget to give me tips on how to improve. Also if you want me to write another victorious episode but with a twist, either write it in the review or PM me :D I'm gonna stop talking now so you guys can read the story...**

**WARNING: RATED T for swearing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious :D**

**Beck's POV **

"Uhhh...There's no big table, so let's just take two" I said as I put up two fingers.

"I'll sit at that one over there" Moose said and he pointed to a table.

We just arrived at Karaoke Dokie and Tori's been on Moose the whole time!**_Ooooohh! Looks like someone's jealous! _**I AM NOT JEALOUS! _**Suuuurrreee **_I'm not! My thoughts were interrupted when Tori ran past me and grabbed Moose's arm, then dragged him to a table.

I just stood there for a while staring at Tori making goo-goo eyes at Moose, but then snapped out of it and sat down. Andre sighed and sat down next to me. I could tell he was annoyed as hell like me. I watched as Jade sighed and came to sit by me and Andre.

"Wow, Moose seems like a pretty cool dude" Andre said and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm siked to hang out with him" I said as I looked at Moose. "At some point, when I can actually sit with him" I added as I looked at Andre and smiled. I heard Tori giggling, I am getting so annoyed of their giggling! Oh, that reminds me, do you know what she wrote in her status update. No? Well here, why don't I show you:

**TORI VEGA:**

_My favorite new animal: MOOSE! Oh yeah. Ohhhh... yeahhhh... :)_

**_FEELING: _**_Warm **B)**_

"So Saturday at the show, Tori and Jade are gonna sing back up for you" I asked Andre, trying to not look Tori's way, I could hear the giggling from here! I bet you she's all over him! Ok Beck, calm down dude! It's only Tori! **_Yeah! Tori the beautiful Latina that you have a crush on! _**My inner thoughts argued. I do not have a crush on Tori...right? Ok, she is beautiful, kind, sweet, helpful, talented, athletic-ok! maybe I do have a crush on Tori!

Andre nodded. "Uh, Jade did you get the lyrics I sent?" He asked Jade, who was currently staring at Moose and checking him out. I know, we went out for like 3 years, and I loved those 3 years! Don't get me wrong, but I guess me and Jade just...drifted apart. And anyway I think Andre might have an crush on her. I think they'd make a great couple.

"How much does Moose weigh, like two-ten, two-twenty?" Jade asked, only glancing at us for a second.

"I don't know" I answered, weirded out. I watched as Tori picked Moose's hand up and giggled, and I immediately looked down, pretending to look interested in my hand.

"I still don't know if she got the lyrics I sent her" Andre said and I looked up.

Me, Andre and Jade were just talking, well me and Andre were, Jade just sat there looking bored. Suddenly her face lit up and she jumped up and pushed Robbie out of his seat. Robbie dusted himself and sat down in where Jade was sitting a second ago. Apparently something to do with scissors? Oh yeah! How could I forget! Moose loves the movie 'The Scissoring', and so does Jade. I feel bad for Andre, he's already too scared to ask her out, and now with Moose in the picture. But I guess everything will be fine once Moose goes back home, he is only staying here until Sunday.

"Look at that hand" Jade picked up Moose's hand. "You must destroy gloves" Aaaw! Now I REALLY feel bad for Andre.

Tori gasped and glanced at Cat before speaking, desperately trying to distract Moose's attention from Jade. "Waiter!" She called as she gaped at Jade and Moose interacting. "My friend Moose wants a ham burger right now!" She shouted and smiled at Moose who I could tell was getting uncomfortable.

"He's my friend too!" Cat added, looking a little lost. But I guess she always is.

"I remember when he was my friend" I said while looking at Tori, but no, her attention was all on Moose. Not that I'm jealous or anything. _**Pffft! You jealous? I didn't even notice!**_Just shut up! I sighed and looked away and took a bite of the crisps which were in a bowl on our table.

"You guys want me to take your order?" A VERY pretty waiter asked and the girls looked around to stare at her, shocked. However Moose leaned forward and smiled.

"Hey" He pushed off Jade's hand and ignored them all.

"Uh, we don't want you" Tori said, disgusted and gave her a dirty look.

"Go get the ugly waiter" Jade agreed and gave her a nasty glare.

Tori stood up and looked Moose. "She's actually a dude" She gestured to the pretty waitress and Moose leaned back and looked at the table, buying the lie.

I mean if she's a dude, then she's the prettiest dude I've ever seen. I looked at the waitress and she looked offended and Tori turned around to give her a glare. Is it just me or is Tori even more hotter when she's mean and jealous. _**Yeah! It's j**__**ust you! Because other guys wouldn't act like chickens and would actually go up to Tori and ask her out! But no! You're just a chicken!** _Oh Man! Not you again! Wait! You are me, so it's just me? What? I'm confusing myself now. Just forget everything I said, ok? Good! We left after eating our food, which was ordered by a 'ugly' waiter since the girls were fighting over Moose's attention. This is all getting pathetic! When I got home, I changed into a white vest and shorts, then jumped into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

***Brriiinnnggg*** Ugghhh!** *Briiinnggg*** Shut up! ***Briiiinn-** "I SAID SHUT UP!" I shouted as I threw my alarm clock at my wall. Oops! Probably shouldn't have done that...Oh well! Guess I'm going to have to buy another alarm clock. I sighed and rubbed my face then ran my hand through my hair. Apparently girls love it when I do that, I bet you that's something you didn't know. I'm pathetic. I slowly got up, stretched, then stumbled to my bathroom. I stripped off my pajamas and stepped into the already hot shower. I sighed, contentedly. This is soo relaxing, I could stay here all day, but I have to go to school. Or I could just ditch? Nah! I've got nothing to do if I stay at home, I'm sure Sikowitz will be able to brighten my day with his crazy coconut visions!

I picked up my phone to check the time, but turns out I had a text. I opened it up and saw is what Tori. I smiled, but then frowned at her text. If she wanted to talk about Moose, why doesn't she just text him?

_Hello Beckett! I hope I didn't wake you, but I wanted to know is Moose coming to HA today? ~LoveTheMoustache _

I sighed and texted her back. I remember we were acting silly and decided to choose each other's names for our phones. I chose 'LoveTheMoustache' because of her weird interest in Moustaches. For me, she did 'AladdinLookALike' because apparently I look like Aladdin, you know from Disney. Our hair looks the same, just my hair is more fluffier and has more volume. Did I really just say that?

_Hello to you too Victoria! No, you didn't wake me up, and anyway you know how I act in the mornings ;) Um...I'm not sure, I think he might be coming over later today, I can ask him, if you want :) ~AladdinLookALike _

I can't believe I wrote that! I thought I was trying to make her forget about Moose! But I can't do that she's still my best friend and I love her. I could NEVER do that to her, even though it hurt's my feelings. A few seconds later, Tori texted back and I smiled.

_Oh, I'm glad, because you get VERY cranky when you wake up in the mornings ;P No! It's okay! I don't mind. Um...Beck? Can you do me a favor? Do you terribly mind giving me a ride to school? ~LoveTheMoustache _

Yeah, I guess I do get cranky. I remember when me and Tori would sleepovers and mess around. NO! Not that way! We would just joke around, watch movies, play games and prank call Sikowitz! Also why did she think I would mind giving her a ride to school? She's my best friend! I would jump off a cliff for her. Literally, I'm not joking.

_Hey! I do NOT get cranky when I wake up!...Okay, maybe I do. At least I don't snore! ;P And I do NOT mind at all, I'll come over at 7 or are you coming over at mine? ~AladdinLookALike _

I put my phone down and went to change. I put on a black vest and a checked-black and red shirt with denim jeans and my black combat boots. I made some breakfast, then checked my phone because it beeped.

_Sir Beckett Oliver! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! love you :}) ~LoveTheMoustache _

I laughed and opened the door to find Tori standing there with a smirk. I took in her appearance; She was wearing a flowy blue top with denim shorts that showed off her evenly tanned legs and brown ankle boots. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had her brown bag on her shoulder, you know the usual.

"Hello Ms Vega! Please come in and must I say you are looking lovely this morning" I bowed and gestured into my RV, talking in a posh voice.

"Hello to you too! And thank you and you're looking quite fetching yourself" She laughed as she stepped into the RV and plopped down onto my bed.

"Well I try my best" I winked and we laughed again. I sat down next to her and switched on the TV.

"Soo, what were you doing before I came?" She asked as she laid her head on my lap.

"I was just about to have breakfast. You want some?" I asked, eyes glued to the TV, while stroking Tori's hair.

"Mmhhmm" She nodded but didn't get up.

"Tor, you're going to have to get up" I whispered as I brushed some hair out of her face.

"But you're sooo comfortable" She whined and pushed me down so I was lying on my back with Tori on top of me. She looked up and we both started laughing again. She layed back down and hugged me and I hugged her back while rubbing her back. I don't think she's feeling well.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked and got up keeping Tori on my lap, and her head resting on my chest.

"Yeah?" She answered, more like questioned.

"Please tell me the truth. What's wrong?" I asked again, hoping she'd tell me.

"Fine. I have a big headache, my stomach hurts, I also feel a little lightheaded" She confessed and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She shook her head and I felt her forehead for a fever. "Yeah, you have a little fever and your skin looks pale. Maybe you should go to the doctors Tor, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to school either" Tori just moaned and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Do you have any medicine?" Tori asked as she looked up to me. Even when she's tired and sick, she still looks stunning.

I smiled. "Yeah, one minute, let me just go get it" I gently moved her of my lap and searched in my drawer for the medicine. Ah Ha! Found it! I went to my kitchen, which is actually just the back right part of the RV, and grabbed a glass and filled it with some cold water. I got down onto my knees in front of Tori, who was now sitting up, and handed her the medicine and she popped it into her mouth. I then helped her drink the water since she was feeling weak and dizzy.

After an hour, me and Tori had eaten the breakfast, I had blow dried my hair (What! You think this*gestures to hair* happens itself), we had watched some TV and Tori was feeling much better. Tori and me hopped into my truck and I drove us to school. I wonder what will happen today? Maybe Sikowitz will make us do some weird, crazy drive-by acting lesson again! I just hope Tori doesn't stick to Moose again. I was lying when I said I didn't know if he was coming to school, he was, he told me last night. I just didn't want Tori to gush about how 'handsome' or 'huge' Moose is. I mean what about me? I looked at Tori, who was singing along to some song on the radio. I smiled. I was in love with my best friend, Tori Vega.

**A/N Hi! So this was a longer chapter(Hopefully) and it was full of BORI! I hope you liked it :) Please R&R and if you want me to write a BORI one shot please either PM me or write in the review. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ellie Out!**


End file.
